


Yes, I would exchange you for drugs!

by FlorinaLyndis, RickSlamsTheMultiverse



Series: Prompts/Secret Santas/Short Stories (stand alone stories) [15]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Comedy, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pee, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Thighjob, Thighs, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Well kinda like sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/pseuds/FlorinaLyndis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickSlamsTheMultiverse/pseuds/RickSlamsTheMultiverse
Summary: “Ughhh, y- yeah Morty, you look - look so cute with a cock in your mouth."--------Rick may or may not be offering up Morty's body to get drugs from another Rick Sanchez.--------Rick/Morty/Rick Threesome :)





	Yes, I would exchange you for drugs!

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt received on Tumblr:
> 
> "How about normal Morty being shared by two ricks of your choosing."

The night sky loomed overhead, the smell and essence of nature overpowering their nostrils, dampness from the moisture in the air, and the vast emptiness of their surroundings filling their eyes. Well, there wasn’t complete emptiness. Across what seemed like endless flatlands was a singular home at a distance and what also appeared to be a greenhouse. The young boy squinted his eyes to have a clearer focus on what was afar, trying to perceive what he was looking at, exactly. He exclaimed extending out his arm, pointing his right index finger in the direction of the two structures.

“H - hey look Rick, I think someone lives here! Should - should we go check it out? Doesn’t really seem like there’s anything else here worth hanging around for.”

“Way to - way to point out the fucking obvious _Morty_ , I’m not blind.”

Rick then reached into his lab coat to take out his silver flask, first pausing to inhale a deep breath of the fresh scent of grass that filled his surroundings, then taking a couple swigs of his beloved liquor. He looked straightfaced over at the teen, quickly gesturing with his head that they start moving forward.

“Um Rick… Why are we here anyway? Doesn’t really seem like a place full of adventure or anything.”

To be fair, Morty wasn’t super bummed about it, it’s kinda nice to be somewhere peaceful for once, instead of feeling like there was some sort of impending doom or that his life was on the line. Though, he couldn’t help but be suspicious of his grandfather, since he always had something up his sleeve. He wasn’t looking forward to finding out what that thing was, but for the time being, he’ll take what he can get.

“Well, this planet is home to another Rick.”

“A - another Rick?”

“Yup!” He continued, sounding a bit more, coy this time around, “S - so rumour has it that this Rick has some really - really… High quality plants…”

“Plants, huh? When you say plants, you mean some kinda drug… don’t you Rick?”

“Can’t I - Can’t I just love - uurrppp - nature _Morty_? Why you gotta think I’m just here to get wrecked?”

After a few moments of Morty glaring at him, he caved. “Fine, okay. I’m here for some rare and apparently quality shit, get off my f - fucking back, stop bein’ a buzz kill, you little shit!” Morty let out a disgruntled sigh and reluctantly followed the elderly man. They were slightly out of breath by the time they got to the front door, wondering why they were smart enough to go to other dimensions, but not smart enough to have just flown the ship closer to where they wanted to be. At least they can say they didn’t skip leg day.

“Hold on a sec, Rick. I don’t recall you bringing anything in exchange for these - these so called drugs. No invention, money, crystals, or even some fake shit to pass off as something good, as some sorta trick ‘er something. Why - why would he give you anything?”

Rubbing his temple and proceeding to roll his eyes, “He said not to worry about it for now; he’d state what his needs were when we got here. _’Just bring yourself and your Morty and I’ll explain the rest_ ,’ were the words that came outta his mouth. I figure he wants us to tag along with him somewhere or just - just wants to be sure we’re legit before telling us his plans. So, shut up and knock on the fucking door. If anythings up, I - I can handle it.”

Reaching his slender arm up to the center of the door, Morty balled his hands into a loose fist, ready to strike the door with his knuckles, however, there was no need. He didn’t get the chance to do so as the door opened revealing a familiar figure. Morty looked the man over up and down and he did the same to him in return, but a bit more slowly, stopping and pausing at different regions of his body.

A grin formed on his lips, and his eyes seemed to be showing his apparent interest in the boy. Morty hadn’t really known what to think, since he was, in all sense of the word, Rick. Notable differences being his long, straightened hair - clearly he took good care of those silky smooth-looking locks - and the fact that he donned the usual wear of a gardener. Instead of the usual Rick-looking labcoats, he sported an apron that had various dirt smudges along the bottom. His eyes were like any other Ricks, except for the light blue that permeated along where white should be.

“Are… Are you high?”

“Well, hello to you too, you little… Have you even taught your Morty how to say ‘hi’?”

“No, are you kidding me? Is - Is that _my_ goddamn job? O - Of course not. That’s - That’s why some of us have Beths. Unlike you.”

Morty looked between the two of them. A Mortyless Rick? Well, maybe that would explain why he’s got “rare plants.” Going on adventures alone might be lonely, so he’s gotta distract himself somehow, right? Falling into a life of cultivating drugs. Maybe that’s where he gets his thrills. Honestly, though, that was all speculation on Morty’s part. Morty turned back to the other Rick and noticed that he was getting a hearty chuckle out of his Rick’s words, smiling from ear to ear and genuinely pleased. It was an interesting quality to see out of a Rick, and he seemed to just be - overall, really - happier. Something about it attracted Morty to him and he ended up wearing that infectious smile as well.

It certainly helped that he seemed more… put together? The apron was a nice look for him, and the straightened hair was something that Morty just kind of wanted to reach out and touch - on account of it looking all soft. He was pulled from his thoughts, though, as the other Rick had turned around and motioned for the two of them to follow.

“Ah, yee. You guys are perfect. Come in, I’ll - I’ll show you what I’ve got in storage. It’s real strong stuff.”

Rick seemed pleased with his, wrapping his arm around Morty’s shoulder and pulling him through the threshold, both of them looking around the room that they’d been guided to. Looked like a regular living room, a TV in the corner with the couch facing it, a few doors, a coffee table and… a designated “Morty Zone” that was lit by a pink neon light...? It had several chairs, a few of them… occupied. By life-like Jessica dolls. One could only really tell they were fake because of the dead look in their eyes. Besides that disturbing area, the rest of the room looked normal.

“Oh, golly, I haven’t even in - introduced myself. Morty, I’m Rick Sanchez of Dimension F420. It’s a… uh… pleasure to meet you. C137’s been telling me a lot about you.”

“Oh really? Like - Like what?”

F420 brushed back a lock of hair behind his ear and shrugged, grinning and giggling like a weird, old-man schoolgirl. Morty lifted an eyebrow in suspicion before F420 grabbed C137 and they’d disappeared behind a door. Morty was a bit annoyed that that was all he got as a response before they’d just left him alone in the room. He looked around once more before deciding to check out the Morty Zone, since it seemed like it was made specifically for… Well, Mortys.

He took his seat next to one of the Jessica dolls and looked at it curiously, not quite sure what to do. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and was a bit alarmed at how lifelike the skin felt, pulling back with surprise. Once that surprise had been pushed down, though, he began to get a little more curious. His hand moved from her cheek down to her neck and his fingers began to move along her collarbone, fingertips running along the line ever so delicately. It was alarmingly warm as well, as if there were veins inside of the doll that blood could be running through.

Morty looked around quickly to make sure the Ricks weren’t in the room before he’d guided his hand down and pressed his hand to her clothed chest, pressing down as his curiosity overtook him and he’d let out a shaky sigh, feeling how soft her breast was. His palm pressed and stroked against the soft texture, groaning as he’d crossed his legs to fight the erection that was pushing against his underwear. His hand reached inside of her cleavage now and he’d began to knead the breast directly, moaning as he’d appreciated the work that went into this particular Jessica doll.

“Oooooh, jeez…”

He was so caught up in what he was going that he hadn’t even noticed the Ricks walk in, the two of them gawking at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter, causing Morty to fall over with surprise as he’d realized that the two of them had walked in. F420 pat C137 on the back and seemed to know what was going on already. He’d looked at Morty with a bit of a weird look.

“They fall for it every god damn time!”

C137 was now holding a bag in his hand - that was surprisingly sizable, too. Just how high was he looking to get here? Morty didn’t really know how drugs worked, but that bag was the size of Morty’s head and the plants that he’d had inside were peeking out of the top. Was he just looking to stock up? Or did the amount affect how high he’d get? C137 was laughing alongside F420 though, and he’d grinned along as well.

“I was - was just thinking that! What an idiot!”

“R - R - Ricks?! Je - Jesus, how long w - were you stand - standing there?!”

They seemingly ignored him as they continued to chatter about their own things and Rick tossed the bag onto the couch in front of the TV, proceeding to take his lab coat off. Morty lifted an eyebrow in confusion and threw his hands up.

“Wh - what are you doing Rick? D - Didn’t you get what you ca - came for?”

“Well, yeah, I did. Now, Morty, since you’re all warmed up, I need you to t - take your - take your shirt off.”

“WHAT?!”

F420 was just grinning as he’d proceeded to remove his apron and toss it off to the side, almost as if he was getting off to Morty’s reaction. Morty’s eyes noted the growing tent under his waistline, though, and it immediately dawned on him. Oh my God, **WAS HE GETTING OFF TO THIS?** The thought was enough to make Morty’s skin crawl and goosebumps appear on his arms. Maybe this is what Rick had in mind? Did he know the whole time? Paranoia was starting to set in as he was feeling like he was being thrown to a horny old man in exchange for what appeared to be some sorta space weed. F420 began to speak, reaching down to stroke himself through his pants as his words were said kind of haphazardly.

“Mmmm, well, C137 here wanted the good stuff, so I gave it to him. In exchange, I get to uh… Have a little fun.”

The way that his tongue trailed over his lips was enough to get Morty to cringe, F420 biting his lower lip to stifle the excitement from trickling out of his mouth. Morty’s eyes quickly moved over to C137 to gauge a reaction from him. The alarming part was that he wasn’t even phased, already removing his shirt and setting that next to his lab coat. A threesome? Is that what was happening here? That was even more alarming! Morty began to panic and his heart rate skyrocketed. At least, until the Jessica that he’d been groping suddenly opened her mouth and released a gast into Morty’s face, his trepidation and fear fading away to the sudden onset of lust and desire that overtook him. A drug…?

“Oh yeah, I had those dolls all set up like that because Mortys keep resisting. That part helps. I developed a strain of space plant that makes you horny as a mofo. You’ll fuck anything with a hole. Or, y’know, let anything fuck you too. It’s a strong substance.”

Before any sign of rebellion could pop up, Morty could feel his entire body in an extreme heat, sweating way more than any pubescent boy should be sweating. He began to start stripping down, “oooh”ing and “aaah”ing as Mortys tend to when they are in discomfort. By the time he was in his underwear, F420 and C137 were already completely naked. F420 pulled Morty to him, smirking as he rubbed his hardened member between Morty’s thighs from behind, the heat and softness causing him to groan pleasurably. Morty’s desire to fight back dissolved into mush as he’d closed his thighs around F420’s dick and looked back at the old man with a sheepish smile.

“You - You like that, huh? F - fuck it feels so good, baby. Feels s - so good between your thighs.”

Morty looked back down at the dick being thrust in between his faux-hole and felt a strange pleasure as the shaft stroked along his clothed balls.

“Geez, this stuff really is potent. I - I don’t think I could ever get used to this.”

C137’s voice was a surprise as Morty’s head was forced down to his waist and C137’s dick was presented to Morty’s cheek. In the heat he was in, Morty knew exactly what to do and he’d engulfed the tip in his mouth, suckling upon the bulb with no hesitation, his hand quickly gripping and stroking the shaft. Morty’s eyes looked up at Rick’s face with a sultry stare, and Rick grinned cockily, his eyes’ whites now the same shade of blue as F420.

“Ughhh, y- yeah Morty, you look - look so cute with a cock in your mouth. Keep looking up at me with those pretty eyes.”

Without warning, he could feel Rick thrust into his mouth further, fucking his throat and thrusting with a consistent rhythm. Morty gagged a bit at first, but relaxed himself, still looking up at Rick, letting him fit the entire length into his throat.

As Morty was distracted by the dick in his throat, he’d let out a scream of pained pleasure. His asshole was now filled to the brim with F420’s dick, his underpants falling to the floor as he was being spitroasted by the two Ricks. The two Ricks reached across and high-fived each other, C137 laughing and holding Morty by the throat as he continued his thrusts.

“Y’know, I had no idea what you w - wanted, _but_ I - I gotta say. This - This idea is pretty freakin’ great.”

“Oooooooh, yeeeeeah. F - Fucking a Morty while tr - trippin’ balls? This is the beeeeest.”

Morty tried to comment as well, but was silenced on account of the dick in his throat. F420 spanked Morty hard on the asscheek, causing the boy to let out a gargled yelp. Being pounded on both ends was making Morty start to feel dizzy and he could feel his consciousness fading a bit. C137 pulled himself out of Morty’s throat to give the poor boy air as he’d slapped his cheek with his dick, pulling on his hair to make Morty look up at him.

“Awww, look’it you. All slobbery and wanting to take our dicks. You’re a good, slutty Morty, aren’tcha? Grandpa’s good - good boy. J - Just, just perfect for taking a dick. I bet the dr - drug isn’t even what makes you want this. Y - Y - You’re just a - a masochistic bitch.”

Morty could only grin, eyes half-lidded, as he’d lifted Rick’s dick up and began licking at Rick’s ballsack, playing with each ball on his tongue before taking one into his mouth and suckling it delicately. His hand stroked at C137’s sticky dick before he’d felt something tight wrap around the base of his own dick, looking back at F420 and seeing that he’d wrapped a cock ring around it. He’d moaned a bit as he felt uncomfortable and he’d waved his dick around at a vain attempt to get it off.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not cumming until we finish, capiche?”

“Aw, j - jeez Rick, I - I - That’s not really f - fair…”

Even as he’d said that, though, F420 shoved his dick deep inside of him - down to the base - and had firmly pressed the tip of his dick to Morty’s prostate, causing the boy to shiver with delight. Every thrust lead to a pounding of his prostate and Morty could feel the build-up to an orgasm that would never come, moaning with desire and desperately wanting the release that normally came with pleasure. C137 smacked Morty’s cheek with his dick again as he’d grinned with glee from the boy’s desperation. Morty whimpered pathetically and he was about to reach down to pull the cock ring off before C137 stopped him, grabbing both of his wrists and using a swift twist of his waist to smack Morty’s other cheek with his dick.

“Puh - puh - please l - l - let me cuuuuuum… I’m sooooo cl - cloooooose…”

“W - Well, then all you’ve gotta do is make us cum.”

With that, C137 shoved himself back down into Morty’s throat and began riding it hard, moaning and screaming with a crazed laughter. F420 continued to spike down on Morty’s asshole, working the tight opening as he’d felt himself getting close to release, and he’d taken a few breaths, slowing down to make sure he could enjoy every little moment.

“Oooooh, boy, y - you sure m - made your Morty a ffffffiiiiiiine fuck… H - Haven’t had an asshole this nice s - since C - Cowboy Morty…”

“Mmmmm, yyyyyeah… I - I made sure to make ‘im nice n’ tenderrrrrr…”

Before long, they were both thrusting hard into Morty without any restraint, groaning and riding the poor boy’s holes to tender soreness, Morty’s eyes rolling up into his head from the overstimulation and he could feel his orgasm at the base of his cock, trying to come out but not quite being able to push hard enough.

“Ah - ah g-grandpa R-Ricks...please cum for - for me...”

As both Ricks came to their eventual releases, Morty was filled on both sides with cum, the white fluid draining down his throat on one end while his asshole was overflowing so much that the sticky jizz burst out the edges between his asshole and F420’s rod.

The two of them pulled their softening cocks from the boy’s holes and let him fall to the floor, twitching and moaning as he landed on his side. F420 looked down at Morty’s dick and grinned as he’d noticed how hard and red the poor appendage was. He’d reached down and began to stroke it, causing Morty to convulse and twitch, moaning and struggling as he was still unable to cum but was at the edge of orgasm. Tears were streaked all along his face as he hicced and huffed for breath, trying not to pass out from being pushed this far.

“Well, I suppose I’ll do the right thing since it seems like this Rick here likes to abuse ya. Here ya go, buddy.”

With that being said, F420 undid the cock ring and let Morty release, stroking his dick as the urethra let out several strong bursts of jism, coating F420’s hand and landing onto the floor, spreading out on the carpet.

“Aww, o - oh jeez, oohh, ahh Christ...”

Morty’s body shivered with pleasure from finally being able to release and he was unable to hold back the torrent of piss that came soon after, shooting in a nice stream on top of the cum he’d just shot over the carpet. Once he’d finished pushing everything he could out, he’d laid limply on the floor, passing out from the abundance of pleasure. F420 got up and licked the jizz off of his hand, chuckling as he’d looked over at C137 and motioned on the floor.

“He do that a lot?”

“O - Oh yeah. He - He makes a mess, for sure. N - Need help cleaning up?”

“Oh, shucks, thanks for the offer. But no. Just take yer drugs n’ go.”

C137 put his pants back on and slid his dick back in his pants while grinning, picking up Morty and tossing him over his shoulder before grabbing the bag and covering it with his clothes. He’d simply nodded with appreciation to F420 before heading out the door and starting the trek back to the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea you wanna see come to life, feel free to send a message to "FlorinaLyndis" on Tumblr. :)  
> Can't promise that it will be done, but it will be considered. (Likely won't get to it quickly, but if we like it, we'll get around to it.) ^^
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the oneshot! :D  
> Comments, Kudos, etc are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ [FlorinaLyndis](http://florinalyndis.tumblr.com)


End file.
